amor de eternidad
by princesa jesibel
Summary: One-Shot-Algunos dicen que el amor no es eterno, pero yo les contare que si


**Amor de Eternidad**

**By princesa jesibel**

…...

.

.

.

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**S&D **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

.

.

.

.

Algunos dicen que el amor no es eterno, pero yo se que si... me llamo Darien Chiba y les contare porque lo digo...

.

.

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**S&D **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

.

.

Iba por la carretera hacia Sapporo, cuando al pasar por un pueblito a lo lejos vi que se realizaba un espectáculo, no recuerdo bien, pero creo que tocaba un grupo musical llamado Three Light.

Ahí conocí a una jovencita, bueno para mí era todo un ángel, recuerdo que su nombre era Serena, tenía el cabello dorado como el mismísimo sol, sus hermosos ojos celestes me hacían sentir que miraba el cielo, llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco que dejaba ver su escultural cuerpo, cuando los reflectores la alumbraron sentí que estaba viendo un ángel... un ángel caído del cielo.

…**Flash…**_**S&D…**_**Back…**

–**Hola preciosa**

–**Para ti Serena –me respondió de forma bastante seca**

–**Encantado en conocerte Serena –sonreí al ver su cara de pocos amigos– me llamo Darien... Darien Chiba**

–**Encantada Darien –se mordió el labio inferior haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera– ¿es la primera vez que vienes?**

–**Sí y tu princesa –le dije princesa, creo que quede de cursi**

–**No –dijo haciendo una pausa– hace mucho que vengo**

–**¿Quieres bailar? –pregunté extendiendo mi mano, esperando aceptara**

–**Claro me encantaría –respondió regalándome una sonrisa**

.

Bailamos toda la noche, podía sentir su cuerpo estremecerse con cada caricia mía, sentía su calidez, su inocencia pero también sentía como su cuerpo de mujer pedía a gritos amor

.

–**Te amo Darien –salió de pronto de sus labios sin condiciones, dulcemente**

–**Yo también princesa –le respondí sin saber porque**

.

No lograba entender pero de una manera extraña, hasta mágica podría decir, me había enamorado de ese ángel, ella era todo lo que yo buscaba en una mujer, si lo admito había estado con muchas antes pero ninguna era como mi Serena, ella era perfecta... era única

.

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**S&D **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

.

Comenzamos a besarnos, al principio eran besos dulces hasta podría decir tímidamente que parecían de niños, pero luego cada vez se hacían mas apasionados

Decidimos irnos del baile a un lugar más tranquilo, la invite a subir a mi carro, lo cual tardo en decir que si pero al final acepto. Tomamos la carretera, hasta que a lo lejos vi un hotel

**Luz de Luna –leí que decía el letrero**

Pedí un cuarto y ya dentro de este, nos dejamos llevar por la pasión, el amor y la lujuria, fundiendo nuestros cuerpos hasta que solo fueron uno. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí, perdí noción de tiempo y espacio, solo sé que después llame a la recepción para pedir una botella de champagne y dos copas.

Brindamos mirándonos a los ojos, mi princesa dijo unas palabras que yo en ese momento no entendí. Estaba por amanecer, así que nos vestimos y luego de pagar la cuenta nos retiramos del lugar.

Mientras íbamos por la carretera, pudimos ver el amanecer, ella lo miraba tan embelesada, se veía tan concentrada que decidí no decir nada. La acompañé hasta su casa, se bajó y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta, se dio vuelta y desde ahí me dijo

–**¿Mañana vienes por mí? –con una sonrisa y agregó un– ¡Te amo!**

Me lanzó un beso al aire, yo hice que lo recibí con mi mano y lo llevé hasta mi pecho a la altura de mi corazón. Luego arranqué el carro y me fui, deseando verla al día siguiente nuevamente

.

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**S&D **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

.

Al otro día regresé, tal como lo prometí a buscarla a su casa, pero todo estaba como abandonado, no había nadie pero igual me dispuse a esperar, los minutos pasaban y mi princesa no daba señales de aparecer, en eso se me acerca un vecino del lugar y me comenta que esa casa lleva años abandonada ya que hace muchos años vivía una jovencita llamada Serena, pero que a causa de que un amor que le rompió el corazón, ella se dejo morir.

Yo no podía creerlo, ella era real… yo bailé, reí e hice el amor con ella, pero me puse a pensar y comprendí al final aquellas raras palabras que dijo cuando brindábamos

.

"_**Que me necesitaba, que había sufrido una decepción, que conmigo encontraba el camino hacia Dios"**_

.

•**»-(¯v´¯)-» **_**S&D **_**•»-(¯v´¯)-»**

.

Perdóname princesa, por no entenderte aquella noche. Pero yo regreso cada año, para esa misma fecha al pueblo y a ese hotel, me gusta recordar que con mi amor te pudiste salvar.

Yo nunca te olvidaré... **mi dulce amor de eternidad**


End file.
